Storm Sleeper Conspiracy
The Storm Sleeper Conspiracy was a conspiracy concocted by the Knights of Storm, inserting three agents, Marty, James & "Bibbo", into the government of a district in Wildwood. The Knights were discovered by one of the government officials, who was murdered on the spot, leaving the three to abandon their posts & flee towards Long Island, eventually being captured, interrogated, tryed & executed. Background Conspiracy Insertion Not much is known of the three with the exception that the three were named James, "Bibbo" & Marty. According to an investigation launched, Marty, under the influence of truth serum, admitted that the trio had been working for the Knights of Storm & were smuggled into District 7 through the Big Apple & had been around since the end of the Great Inventing, which means they were harbored on Wildwood for more than 10-15 years. Passing on information Discovery Killing of Harold Smith One night, Harold Smith, a close friend to James, was having a drink with the three & a drunken Marty revealed the secret. Alerted by this, the two sober agents killed the person, making sure he didn't tell anyone. Bank robbery Realizing the end of the mission, the trio immediately disposed of the body, throwing it into a dumpster behind the Capitol & driving off to their house. They quickly packed up all of their necessitys & realized they needed money, food & weapons. The trio headed over to a bank, where they broke in, shot the night watchman & escaped. On the way out, they saw a bystander witness the event & shot at him, missing. The trio left behind Bibbo to spy on the person, who tailed the bystander to his house & headed back to the house. Meanwhile, the duo robbed a grocery store to get food & an armory. At around this time, Smith's disappearance is noticed & their robberys are discovered. The governor of District 7 orders the immediate arrest of the three suspects. Hostage of the Lemons Bibbo met up with the duo & gave them the exact location of the bystander's home. The threesome headed to the house, where James & Bibbo went inside & found John Lemon ready to head to the police station alone. Lemon stuttered as he was backed into the hall of his bedroom & his wife yelled to let her out. A police car showed up as Marty sped away. James & Bibbo order Lemon to say nothing to the policeman or they would kill Alyssa. Lemon is confronted by the policeman & the policeman told Lemon that his friend called them & told him that his life was in danger unless he said something. When Lemon didn't supply any answers, other than he doesn't know anything, the policeman posted a guard to keep watch over him for the night & if he didn't tell him anything by the morning following, they were leaving. John then attempted to scare the twosome by believing he has a gun when it was a water pistol. John is then threatened with getting beaten to a pulp if he tryed something like that again. Ed Simpson, John's friend, knocks to come over & John trys to get rid of him the same way as the policeman. Simpson leaves, but then returns suddenly to remark that there was only one pipe in the bedroom & he realizes the situation he threw himself into. Arrest of James & Bibbo Flight to Big Apple During the time that James & Bibbo were arrested, Marty hid out in Wildwood & returned to 8th Street after 10:00 the next morning. Finding that there were still police cars there, Marty sped on ahead & hastened to flee into the Big Apple, crossing into the Capitol's land, where he crossed the only bridge & escaped into the city. Marty was later extradited to Wildwood, where he was tryed with the duo for district crimes, but not before he managed to pass on the last bits of information to the Knights of Storm. Trial & execution District The crimes of espionage were at federal level, but this was not seen until after the trial when the Capitol evaluated the case. Federal Execution Aftermath Category:Knights of Storm Category:Wildwood Category:World War II Category:District 7